Change
by FromThePast
Summary: Goku and Piccolo talk about how different their relationship is now after a long day of training with Gohan for the androids (One-shot)


Goku and Piccolo had just finished training with Gohan for the android's arrivals.

It felt peculiar…Since Piccolo was born with his father's dying breath his life time goal was to murder the man who did it in cold blood.

Now here he was, sitting next to that same man carrying small talk with him.

After a whole day of throwing punches and practicing attacks, Gohan was rendered exhausted and when they sat down to take a break he promptly fell fast asleep in his father's lap.

Since Piccolo had trained the boy himself he almost wanted to wake him up so they could start again but he decided to let it be, Gohan was a young boy who needed his rest.

"You know what's weird, Piccolo?" Goku broke the silence, gazing towards him with an unbreakable smile.

"I don't know…What?" Piccolo played along.

"You told me after the tournament I beat you in that you would come back, kill me, and then take over the world" Goku said with a chuckle.

Piccolo remained silent and rather embarrassed of his past intentions.

"You did kill me, but we did it working together" Goku went on, "Then when I came back, you just sorta…Stuck around. You even saved me on Namek. We never even talked about the past after that".

"Your point?" Piccolo questioned.

"We're friends now…Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't say we're exactly _friends_ " Piccolo rambled.

"Oh don't be like that!" Goku playfully nudged at his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish" Piccolo said, "I did feel indifferent towards you, it wasn't really until recently that I…Well, coming out and training with you and Gohan has been admittedly exhilarating. I was still warming up to you during our time at Namek"

"Really? I guess that's your perspective" Goku said, "I never really hated you even though you hated me, I liked the idea of getting to fight against you. When you were up to helping me fight Raditz I just knew you were a good person deep down…Even more so after you took care of Gohan".

After a few minutes of silence, Goku added "Tell me the truth, do you only like me because of my son?".

"I can tell you I like you mainly because you are Gohan's father" Piccolo said with a playful smiling making Goku laugh. He held a hand up to his face to control his giggling so he wouldn't wake up Gohan.

"Well, Gohan is a great kid" Goku replied, "I'm glad you stuck around Piccolo. He talks about you a lot, loves getting to see you".

A few more minutes of silence approached them until Goku talked in a more serious tone.

"I am sorry about killing your dad" Goku apologized, "I didn't want to. I never wanted to kill anyone unless I needed to and…He left me no choice".

"It's okay" Piccolo said so simply.

Goku was left speechless. King Piccolo's death left a huge impression on Piccolo when they first met each other, and now…Now Piccolo himself ends all of that with a simple 'okay'.

"Really?" Goku questioned for confirmation.

"I think what made me upset is that my existence came out of my father's death. I didn't know him, I was alone in the world and I was distraught because I had no family. I blamed you for that" Piccolo said, "But if my father was still around I wouldn't be the person I am today. He wasn't a good person. I was only born to finish what he started…He's not family, even if he did give birth to me. I have family now".

Goku flashed him a big toothy smile, "We wouldn't be the Z-fighters without you".

"Thank you" Piccolo smiled back.

The next morning they had begun training again.

Throwing punches, propelling ki blasts, often getting carried away with each other leaving Gohan in the dust and asking when he can join in the fight again.

In a way, Piccolo never imagined Gohan being more serious than he was.

The little boy would stand at the side, exclaiming that they shouldn't get carried away because a huge threat was coming and yet Piccolo found himself smirking as he and Goku had their first locked against each other.

That was the kind of life Piccolo never imagined for himself, sparring and training with people he was taught to hate to save a world he was taught to concur…But he would never have it any other way.


End file.
